


The Place Where the Lost Things Go

by FandomFluid



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: Akira Sohma was very close to his daughter. They were practically attached at the hip. Akito never once even dreamed about living without her father.One day, they decide to take a nap together. She's the only one who wakes up.





	The Place Where the Lost Things Go

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, especially the end, is heavily inspired by the song The Place Where the Lost Things Go from Mary Poppins Returns. Hope you enjoy!!

Akito was busy practicing her characters, her little tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on writing and memorizing the hiragana in her workbook. She was so deep in concentration that she didn’t hear the door slide open behind her. 

“Young Master, Akito? Your father’s asked to see you.” A maid said gently to her. 

Akito looked up from her work and nodded, setting the pencil down inside the book before closing it to mark the page. She wasted no time getting up and following the maid down the hall to her father’s bedroom. The maid opened the door for her and Akito stepped into the room to see her father, sick in his bed, but still smiling as he looked over at her. 

“Papa?” Akito asked, moving closer as he held a hand out to her. 

“Akito. Come here, sweetheart.” Akira said, taking her smaller hand in his own before gathering her into his arms. “Akito, I’m sorry, but can I make a very selfish request of you?” 

Akito smiled as she was pulled onto her father’s lap. Her arms wrapped around him immediately as she cuddled into his shoulder. “What is it, Papa?” 

“Will you stay with me a little while? Just until I fall asleep?” Akira asked softly, his hand going to her head to stroke her hair. 

Akito wasn’t too surprised by the request. She had a stuffed bear for company when she took a nap or went to bed, but adults didn’t have such luxuries. It only made sense that her father would need a nap-time buddy. 

“I will, Papa.” She nodded, cuddling up into the soft fabric of his kimono. 

“Oh, wonderful. Thank you, little darling. Thank you so much.” Akira said, hugging the little girl close to himself. “I love you so much, Akito. You couldn’t begin to imagine how much I love you, not until you have a child of your own.” 

“I love you, too, Papa!” Akito replied happily. “I want my babies to be just like you.” 

“I’m honored.” Akira said, laughing, and then coughing. “Don’t worry too much about babies yet, Akito. You’re still just a little girl, after all. My sweet, cute, amazing little girl. You’re so beautiful, just like your mother.” 

Akira buried his nose into Akito’s hair, cradling the little girl close. “I love you so very, very much, Akito. You’re the greatest gift anyone’s ever given to me. I’m so sorry. Ren was supposed to be happy about you. She was supposed to love you as much as I do.” He said softly. 

“I love you, too, Papa.” Akito replied, smiling at her father as he lifted his head to press their foreheads together, his light brown bangs pressing against her own black hair.

He smiled and laughed before coughing a bit more. “Akito, never lose your smile. You’ve got the smile of an angel. Someday, I hope you can share that smile with everyone.” 

“Because I’ll never be sad, right?” Akito guessed. 

“Exactly, clever girl.” Akira laughed, ruffling her hair. “You’re surrounded by a great big family who loves you, and will always love you, no matter what. You’re the god of the zodiac, my little angel, so you’re never going to be sad or scared or alone. You were blessed from the day you were born.” 

Akito grinned at the words and hugged Akira tight. “I love you, Papa.” 

“And I love you, too.” Akira replied, kissing her cheeks and forehead, then once more on the bridge of her nose. “I’m going to love you forever, Akito.” 

Akito smiled and stayed quiet, listening as her father’s breaths slowly evened out until he was asleep by her side, still cradling her like an infant. She was happy she could be her father’s nap-time buddy. 

She nestled into Akira’s side, basking in the comfort of his warmth and his familiar scent until she finally fell asleep as well. She stayed curled up next to him. Akira was large and warm next to her, and his arms around her felt secure. No one could ever get her when she was with him. 

Akito woke up from the nap before her father. She blinked awake and smiled softly at the peaceful expression on his face. Her stomach growled and she moved to gently shake Akira’s shoulder. 

“Papa, wake up! It’s about time for dinner, I think.” She said, waiting for a moment. “Papa? It’s time to get up. Naptime is over.” 

Still, Akira wouldn’t move. Akito wondered if he was playing a trick on her. Perhaps he was just pretending to be asleep. 

“Papa!” She giggled. She could have sworn she saw his lips twitch up into a smile, but when she checked again, his mouth hadn’t moved. 

“Papa?” She asked softly, moving to set a hand on his face. His cheeks were cold to the touch. She frowned, wondering why her father was so cold. Perhaps it was because they were so close to the partially open door to the veranda. 

She crawled out from under his heavy arm and got another comforter for the futon from a side closet in the room, covering him with it to keep him warm. Now it was just a matter of waking him up. 

It hadn’t been working with just her. Perhaps it was because she was too little. Akito moved out of the room to find a maid. She wandered the halls until she caught sight of Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame, all coming home from school for the day. She smiled, knowing Shigure and Hatori would definitely be able to help. 

“Shigure! Hatori!” She said, running up to the trio with a wide grin and hugging Shigure’s pant leg. 

The trio stopped and looked down at her. Ayame was the only one who didn’t smile at her. 

“Hi, Aki! How’s it going?” Shigure asked, moving to scoop the little girl up into his arms. 

“I’m good. I’m hungry.” She replied. 

“Well, I hope so. It’s about dinner time.” Shigure hummed, gently poking the obi wrapped around her belly. 

“I tried to tell Papa, but he’s still sleeping.” She sighed. “Papa sleeps like a rock. He won’t wake up no matter how hard I try!” 

Hatori blinked at that, glancing at Shigure. 

“How hard were you trying?” He asked. 

“Real hard. I shook him and said ‘Papa’ over and over again and everything. He was real sleepy, though, and he had a chill. So I gave him another blanket.” Akito replied. 

“Is he in his bedroom?” Hatori asked. 

“Yes. I’ll come with you!” Akito said, wiggling to be set down. 

“No!” Hatori said quickly. “No, Akito. I think it might be best if you just stay here with Shigure. I can see if he’s alright.” 

“I’ll come with you!” Ayame hummed. 

“Just go do your homework and make yourself useful for once.” Hatori replied to the other boy. 

Akito watched as Hatori disappeared down the hallway, keeping close to Shigure as he held her. “Shigure, is Papa going to be okay? If he doesn’t wake up for dinner, he’ll get even sicker.” she asked softly. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine, Akito.” Shigure said, holding her close against himself. “Why don’t we go get you some dinner, huh? I’m hungry, myself.” 

“What about Papa? It’s rude to eat before him.” Akito said as he started to carry her away. 

“I’m sure he won’t care that much. I think he’ll understand.” Shigure replied. 

Akito nodded and rested against Shigure. She still wasn’t too convinced that everything would be fine, but if Shigure said it would be, then she’d believe him. 

Somehow, Shigure had gotten one of the maids to bring out Akito’s favorite meal of omurice and fresh fruit on the side. 

“You know, there are cafes in Tokyo where you can get really good omurice, and they’ll draw stuff on the egg for you in ketchup.” Shigure hummed, picking up the ketchup bottle. “Wanna see how good of an artist I am?” 

“Yeah!” Akito replied with a smile and a nod. 

“Let’s do it. Any requests?” Shigure asked, smiling at her, eying the maids rushing around out in the halls, talking quietly as they made phone call after phone call. 

“Draw a puppy!” Akito said with a grin to Shigure. 

He nodded and smiled to her as he attempted to draw a dog in the ketchup on top of the egg for her. It didn’t turn out as well as it had at the maid cafe, but Akito didn’t know the difference. 

“So, it turns out I’m not an artist.” He laughed as he finished. 

“It’s cute!” Akito replied. 

“You’re cute.” Shigure replied, pinching her cheek. “Eat up, Akito.” 

Akito nodded and started to eat next to him happily, forgetting all about her worries for the time being. The peace lasted until her meal had finished, when Hatori walked into the room and sat down at the table. 

“Hi, Hatori!” She hummed happily. 

“Hi, Akito. Are you done eating?” he asked curiously. 

“Yes, why?” Akito asked. “Is Papa coming soon?” 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Hatori replied, shifting where he sat. “Akito, I’m really sorry. There’s no easy way to put this. Your father’s… well, he’s not with us anymore.” 

Akito blinked and furrowed her brow. “What do you mean? Where did he go?” 

Shigure gathered the girl onto his lap, holding her close against himself and gently stroking her hair. 

“I mean, Akito, he’s passed away. He’s died.” Hatori said gently. 

Akito stared at him for a moment. He had to be joking. Hatori was just so good at joking that he could say things like that with a straight face. She smiled and laughed a bit. “You’re funny, Hatori. Is he coming soon, then?” 

“Akito, I’m not joking. I wouldn’t joke about something like this.” Hatori said with a frown. “Akira’s died. He went peacefully, and he’s in a better place now. In a few hours, there’s going to be a wake here.” 

Akito stared blankly at him, her smile falling as tears sprung to her eyes. “I don’t understand. Why would he leave me? He said he loved me, that he’d love me forever. How can he lie to me like that?” 

“I don’t think he was lying, Akito. He’s just going to love you from a different place now.” Shigure said softly, letting her twist around to cry into his shoulder. 

“I don’t understand! I don’t understand! I don’t understand at all!” She bawled. “I want my Papa! Why’d he have to go? Why now? He was supposed to be around forever!” 

“I know, Akito. I’m so sorry.” Hatori said, moving to sit beside Shigure and gently rub the little girl’s back. 

“Hari and I are going to stay right by your side for the rest of the night, alright? We’re not going to let you be alone through this.” Shigure said gently as the girl continued to cry into his shoulder. 

“I want Papa back.” Akito choked out, balling her fists around Shigure’s white dress shirt. “Papa s-said… No one would leave… Never ever.” 

Shigure glanced over at Hatori and opened and closed his mouth, not totally sure what words would be best for Akito to hear at the moment. 

“I’m sorry, Akito.” Hatori said again, his hand staying on her back. “You have every right to cry and be upset.” 

Akito sniffled and kept her face pressed into Shigure’s shoulder for a while longer, until her eyes seemed to run dry and she couldn’t find any more tears to shed. She took the tissue Hatori held out to her and blew her nose before resting back against Shigure again. 

“What’s gonna happen now? Papa was in charge of everything. What will we do without him?” She asked softly. 

“Well, the older members of the family will arrange everything. Normally, the responsibility would go to you, but you’re only six years old.” Hatori said, taking the tissue and throwing it away for her. “There’s going to be a wake in a couple of hours, and the vigil will last all night. You can stay in the room and sleep there with him, if you want.” 

Akito frowned and started to cry again at the thought. It was her last time to ever sleep next to her father, and he’d be resting in a coffin. He wouldn’t be there to help her if she had a nightmare and woke up frightened in the middle of the night. If she wasn’t able to fall asleep, she wouldn’t ever be able to wander down the hall to crawl over to him and cuddle up to him. It was always going to be a lot harder to sleep without him hugging her close. 

Hatori went back to rubbing her back while Shigure cradled her tightly against his shoulder. “Tomorrow morning, we’ll have the funeral. Since you’re so young, no one’s expecting you to help after the cremation.” he said gently. 

“We’ll stay by your side for as long as we can.” Shigure promised. “We might need to leave to change clothes, but we won’t ever be away from you for longer than that.” 

“Don’t ever leave me.” Akito pleaded softly. “Please. Please, don’t go.” 

Shigure held her close and kissed her head gently before moving to pick her up. “We’re gonna stay right by your side, Akito. Don’t worry.” 

“We should get her dressed for the wake.” Hatori said softly to Shigure, getting up from the floor with him. “Then, we should do the same thing.”

Shigure nodded. “Akito first.” he agreed, moving to carry Akito from the room. He kept a hand on her head to keep her face pressed into his shoulder. The last thing she needed to see was all the maids of the house rushing around with the workers from the local funeral and mortuary services to prepare Akira’s body for the wake, funeral, and cremation. 

Hatori shut the door when they got to Akito’s room and moved to her closet to find the little suit that hung there for special occasions. He brought it over as Shigure finally set Akito down on the ground. 

Shigure helped her untie her obi before slipping her kimono off her shoulders. While he hung the garment back up, Hatori helped Akito into the little button down shirt. He helped with the buttons after noticing how shaky her hands were while she continued to cry softly. He helped her tuck the shirt into the waistband of the little black dress shorts. 

Akito pulled on the black vest while Hatori tucked her shirt in for her. Shigure came back to help her tie the small red necktie around her neck before buttoning the vest for her before she pulled on the suit jacket. 

“You look better than I ever have.” Shigure said, trying to get the girl to smile a little. 

“And better than you ever will.” Hatori replied. 

Akito couldn’t help but giggle a bit at that. “Do you need to leave now? To get dressed, too?” 

“Well, we need to get dressed, but I don’t see why we’d need to leave you.” Shigure replied, picking her up once again. “I don’t think anyone would be mad if you stuck around while we change. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you.” 

Akito hugged Shigure close as he carried her off towards the smaller, subsidiary houses where the other members of the zodiac lived with their families, unless they already lived inside the main house. She stayed quiet as Shigure walked into the house he shared with his parents and announced his arrival home. 

She never saw much of Shigure’s mother or father. They didn’t spend much time at the main house. The couple seemed surprised to see her, but said nothing as she was carried into their son’s bedroom. 

Shigure set her down on the bed while he changed. Akito looked around at the room. To say the place was cluttered would be an understatement. At that point, it would have been easier to take a bulldozer and completely demolish the room and rebuild it from scratch than try to clean it. 

“Gure, how do you find anything in here?” She asked, watching as he changed into his own three piece suit. 

“There’s a method to my madness, Aki. I know where everything is, believe it or not.” Shigure replied. “Now where did I put my tie…?” 

Akito couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. She crossed her legs and watched Shigure finish donning his suit. 

“Akito? Could I get you anything?” Shigure’s mother asked, cracking open the door. 

“Mom, I’m changing!” Shigure protested. “I could have been naked!” 

“It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked.” The woman replied before turning her attention back to the new head of the family. “Akito? Did you need anything, honey?” 

Akito blinked and shifted awkwardly, not used to talking to adults who weren’t her father or the maids in the main house. “Um, I’m okay.” She replied softly. 

“Alright. Let me know.” The woman replied with a smile to her before sliding the door shut. 

“My mom’s not gonna bite you, Aki.” Shigure teased as he worked on tying his tie evenly. “There, how do I look?” 

“You need your jacket.” Akito replied. “And your zipper is down.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Shigure said, quickly zipping his fly and pulling the coat on. “Okay, now how do I look?” 

“You look good.” 

“Don’t I?” Shigure puffed out his chest and grinned at her. “Can I see you smile at least once, Aki?” 

“I don’t have a Papa anymore.” Akito replied with a small frown, pulling her knees up to hug them to her chest. “I want my Papa back.” 

Shigure sighed softly through his nose and moved to sit down next to her on his bed, wrapping an arm around her to pull her onto his lap. 

“I know. I know you do, Aki.” he said gently, stroking her hair as she cuddled into him. “I wish I could tell you that you’ll feel better soon, but everyone takes time to grieve in their own ways. You were very close to him, so it might take a while. But, that’s alright. No one will ever blame you for mourning.” 

Akito held onto Shigure and hugged him close, squeezing her eyes shut. She stayed with him in his house until Hatori came over in his own black suit and walked with them back to the main house for the wake. 

They were among the first to arrive at the wake, with Ren following not long afterwards. Akito stayed close to Shigure and Hatori, eyeing her mother on the other side of the large room that was usually used for the New Years banquets. In the front of the room, sitting on a tall table, was the shiny coffin with the top half open. 

Beside the coffin was a large portrait of Akira alone and a large portrait of Akira standing next to Ren and holding an infant Akito in his arms. Ren was standing over the coffin, her back to Akito. Her shoulders were shaking. 

Akito wondered if Ren would like her now. Without Akira around, they only had each other for immediate family. Perhaps her mother would have a change of heart and decide to like her. Perhaps now, her mother would want to be her Mama. 

Akito parted from her spot between Shigure and Hatori and walked over to stand next to Ren at the coffin, trying to stand on her toes to try and peer in at her father. She looked over at Ren and frowned when she saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Whenever Akira had been upset in some way, all Akito had to do was hug him to make him feel better. 

She lifted her arms up to Ren. “Mama?” She asked softly. When Ren didn’t acknowledge her, she moved to hug her waist. Her mother smelled like roses.

Ren froze under her grip for a moment before grabbing Akito’s shoulder and wrenching her away. “Don’t touch me, stupid little brat.” she spat. 

“Ow, ow, Mama. That hurts…”  Akito whined under the crushing grip her mother had on her shoulder. 

“Akito…” Hatori said, moving to gently guide the girl back over to him and Shigure. “Just leave her alone for now, okay? Now’s probably not the best time.” 

Akito sniffled and nodded as she started to cry again. She stayed with Shigure and Hatori, politely socializing with the people who came over to talk to her. She didn’t say much, though, and kept close to Shigure and Hatori the whole night. 

When it came time, Akito was seated at the front next to Ren. Akito wondered absently why they’d have a Buddhist priest lead the wake. As far as she knew, her father had never been Buddhist. 

Akito followed Ren’s lead, standing next to her mother at the incense urn in front of the coffin. She offered the incense to the urn three times, just like her mother had. Behind them, everyone else did the same to a few other urns behind their seats. The priest finished the sutra, finishing the ritual, and the guests all slowly made their way out of the room. 

“You’re going to stay the night, right?” Akito asked Hatori and Shigure. 

“Of course we are.” Hatori nodded. “We wouldn’t make a promise we can’t keep.” 

Akito smiled softly at that. She yawned tiredly and watched as the guests all left, leaving her alone with Hatori, Shigure, and Ren. 

“Sleepy?” Shigure asked her gently, smiling gently. 

Akito nodded as he ruffled her hair. 

“I guess it is pretty late, especially for you.” Shigure chuckled, moving to help her get settled on the floor. He pulled his coat off to drape over her shoulders for more warmth. 

Using her own coat as a pillow, Akito curled up under Shigure’s blazer and closed her eyes to try and go to sleep. The room was silent and still around her. She could hear her mother in the other corner crying softly. She could feel Shigure and Hatori’s warmth as they laid down on either side of her. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed. She laid awake for what felt like hours, shifting from one side to the other in an effort to get comfortable enough to sleep. Beside her, she could hear Shigure snoring softly. 

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room to find everyone laying on the floor. Ren was laying alone in the other corner. Akito wondered if the woman would feel more up to hugging now that everything had settled down. 

Quietly and carefully, she crawled over to her mother’s body and laid down next to her. “Mama?” she asked softly, trying to nudge up against her arms to get the woman to hold her like Akira always had. “Mama? I can’t sleep. Can I sleep with you?” 

Ren groaned as she woke up to look over at her daughter. “Aren’t you old enough to sleep by yourself?” 

“Mama, I can’t sleep. I miss Papa.” Akito said, her voice breaking. 

“So does everyone else. You’re not special.” Ren replied shortly. 

“Mama, please.” Akito pleaded through her tears, trying desperately to get the woman to hug her. “Hug me, Mama. Please? Can’t I sleep with you?” 

“Get off of me!” Ren snapped as Akito tried to hug and cling to her. She grabbed the girl by her inky black hair, pulling her away and then getting up to drag her back over to Shigure and Hatori. 

“Mama, ow! Ow!” Akito cried, wailing in pain as she tried to get to her feet to ease the pain on her scalp. “You’re hurting me!” 

Ren tossed Akito down to the floor next to Shigure and Hatori as the little girl bawled. “Never touch me again. Never presume to talk to me, do you understand? You’re loud and annoying. Why would I ever want anything to do with you?” she snapped at the girl before turning to return to her spot on the other side of the room. 

“Akito?” Hatori asked softly, moving over to the little girl and picking her up in his arms. “Are you okay?” 

“I want my Papa back!” Akito sobbed, leaning into his chest. 

“Here. Come here, Akito. I’m going to show you something.” Hatori said, holding her close as he got up from the ground. 

He carried her out of the room and out of the house, holding the girl on his hip as he walked out to the veranda of the main house. 

“Do you see that star up there? The big bright one?” he asked, pointing up towards the night sky. 

Akito sniffled and looked up to where he was pointing. She nodded. 

“That’s a very special star. Do you know why?” He asked. 

“No. Why?”

“That star way up there is the place where the lost things go. Everything you lose ends up way, way, way up there, right on that star.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course. Nothing’s ever gone forever, Akito. And, you know, I don’t think that star was quite so bright last night. I think your Papa’s up there now, making it glow nice and bright for you. He wants to let you know he’s still with you, even if you can’t see or hear him.” 

Akito stared up at the star in wonder as Hatori spoke. 

“He’s always going to be right there, up on that star, watching as you grow up. He’s always with you, Akito. He’s right up there, and he’s always right in here.” Hatori said, pointing to the star, and then gently tapping the center of Akito’s chest. 

“The place where the lost things go?” Akito repeated, staring up at the star still. 

“Exactly. Nothing’s ever truly gone. They’re always just misplaced. Like spring is always around, it’s just hidden deep beneath the snow. Akira is always with you, watching over you and loving you. He’s just going to be up there now, doing it.” Hatori nodded. 

“I see.” Akito murmured before moving to wave up at the star. “Hello, Papa! I miss you.” 

Hatori smiled softly and kissed her forehead. “I’m sure he misses you, too.” he hummed softly to her. “But I’m sure he’s proud of you. He’s going to watch you grow up into a wonderful young woman. You’re going to make your father very proud, Akito.” 

“I hope so.” Akito replied, resting her head back on Hatori’s shoulder. 

She fell silent, just resting against Hatori’s shoulder and staring up at the star. Hatori held her close and quietly murmured a lullaby to her until she fell asleep in his arms. 

The next day was full of more things that required her to wear her suit. First came the funeral, which went about the same way as the wake had. However this time, they gave Akira a new, special name. Shigure told her it was so no spirits would come back when they said his name. Akito helped to put white lilies into the casket around Akira’s head and shoulder. 

It was still so odd seeing him lying there. It looked like he was simply sleeping, like he would wake up at any moment. Still, he never moved even a little. His light brown hair looked like silk against his porcelain skin. 

Once everyone had put their flowers into the casket, the lid was closed, sealed, and carried off to a hearse parked nearby. 

Akito was ushered into one of the family cars with Ren and Shigure. 

“Where are we going?” She asked Shigure curiously. 

“The crematorium.” Shigure explained gently. “I don’t think they’ll make you help pick out the bones, though. You’re still pretty young.” 

“The bones?” Akito asked with wide eyes. 

“Yes, the bones.” Ren snapped. “Shut up, your voice is grating.” 

Akito looked over at the woman and frowned, but fell silent nonetheless. She sat quietly in the car and fiddled with the buttons on the sleeves of her suit blazer. 

“Don’t fidget.” Ren said, slapping Akito’s hand harshly. 

“Ow!” Akito whined, frowning. “Papa would be mad at you. Papa never hit me.” 

Ren slapped the little girl’s soft cheek with the back of her hand. “You do not talk back to your mother. Understand? Do I look like I give a damn about Akira’s parenting techniques? Do I look like I want to hear about them from a five-year-old little brat?” 

“I’m six!” Akito protested. Ren slapped her again, harder. 

Shigure frowned and gently picked Akito up, moving to move the girl to his other side so he was sitting between her and Ren. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her softly, gently rubbing her back. 

Akito sniffed as tears sprung to her eyes, holding her stinging cheek. She shook her head. 

“The crematorium won’t last too long. We’ll get you ice right afterwards, okay? We can find something to do for the couple of hours before the burial.” Shigure said. 

Akito nodded quietly in understanding. Shigure kept an arm wrapped around her smaller shoulders. She stayed relatively silent as they got to the crematorium and everyone gathered around to watch the coffin being entered into the cremation chamber. 

All at once, the door shut, and Akira was gone. Akito started to cry once again. Shigure quickly gathered her up into his arms to take her outside. The last thing he wanted was to see Ren get irate again and take it out on the girl. 

Hatori followed him out of the building. “We have some time before the burial. Why don’t we get something to drink from the convenience store down the street?” 

Shigure nodded. “Aki, is your cheek still hurting you?” 

“Not anymore.” Akito sniffed. 

“Her cheek?” Hatori asked with a frown. 

“Ren hit her a couple times on the car ride here.” Shigure said with a frown. 

“What?” Hatori asked, his eyes wide. 

“She’s mean. She’s the meanest person ever.” Akito said with a frown. “Hatori, do I have to love my mother?” 

“No. Especially not when she treats you so terribly.” Hatori replied. 

“Good.” Akito hummed, resting her head against Shigure’s shoulder. She stayed close to Hatori and Shigure as they wasted the time until the burial, smiling when Hatori bought her some candy and a bottle of flavored water. 

Akito only parted from Shigure and Hatori when they got back to the main house after the burial. She sat down in her room again and tried to get back into the habit of her schoolwork. 

She didn’t get to get too far in practicing her hiragana when a small knock came to her door. 

“Come in!” she called, looking up from her work table. 

An older maid slid the door open and bowed politely. “Akito, sir, how are you?” 

Akito blinked at the question. “Um, I’m okay, I guess.” 

“Even with everything that’s happened? It’s okay to not be okay, you know.” The maid said, kneeling on the ground in front of Akito. 

Akito fell silent at that. “I miss Papa. And mother still hates me. She hit me in the car, you know.” she said finally. “I’m all alone now. I don’t want to be all alone.” 

“You’re not alone, sir.” The maid said. “Your father’s never really gone.” 

“I know. Hatori said the same thing last night. He’s up there.” Akito replied, turning to point out her window, towards the approximate location the star had been in the night sky. “He’s where the lost things go.” 

“Oh, yes, well I suppose Hatori’s right. He’s also here, too.” the maid said, pulling out a wooden box tied shut with a rope from behind her back. 

“What’s that?” Akito asked, eyeing the box curiously and moving to crawl over to kneel in front of the maid. 

“This is a very special, very old box. I figured I ought to give it to you. Akira left some of himself here for you, on his way up to the place where lost things go. I had to move quickly, but he’s here, in this box for you.” the maid explained, handing the box over to Akito. “He loves you so much, you see, he just couldn’t bear to leave you. Not entirely. So, he left some of himself here for you.” 

Akito’s eyes widened as she took the wooden box. It was light, like it was empty. But the maid was older, and knew more than she did. If she said her father was there in the box, then she wouldn’t question it. 

“Papa.” She hummed, hugging the wooden box close to herself. 

“I’ve also brought the things for the shrine to him. I figured you’d want one in your room, as well as the family shrine.” The maid hummed happily. 

“Yes, thank you.” Akito replied, watching as the woman arranged the little shrine on an empty shelf in her room. She put the memorial tablets up, as well as a framed photo of Akira, a small bell, and an incense burner. 

Akito kept the box sitting next to her through the rest of the day. When it came time for bed, after she was left alone for the night, she took the box and ran over to the large window in her room. She slid the window open and looked for the bright star in the night sky. She grinned when she found it and hugged her box to her chest. 


End file.
